The present invention relates to an animal tag applicator which enables the application of identification tags, typically ear tags, to animals such as cattle and the like.
The most basic form of applicator operates in a similar manner to that of pliers. Such basic applicators present a problem in that damage can be caused to the animal's ear if the animal should move while tagging is taking place.
Various proposals have been put forward whereby, once the animal is tagged, the jaws of the applicator are immediately opened so that the animal can pull its ear away from the applicator without tearing occurring. Applicators may also include the ability for the applicator pin to be pivoted forwardly, which again assists in the animal's ear being released without damage.
In providing for the automatic release of the applicator jaws following tagging, some form of triggering mechanism is required. Because of the large number of tagging operations which an applicator needs to perform, substantial wear can occur on the triggering mechanism, which can result in its malfunctioning. In an earlier New Zealand patent no. 335702, of which the present applicant is the beneficial owner, and the complete specification of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by way of reference where appropriate, the automatic jaw opening mechanism is provided in the form of a rotating latch which is held by a catch until, at the appropriate time, the catch is released, enabling the applicator jaws to open. Although the latch and other components may be of a hardened material, this latch/catch mechanism may still be the subject of wear over a considerable number of tagging operations.